Full Moon A XemSai song fic
by PyRoAj
Summary: Xemnas tried to help Saix through his berserker stage, but what happens when the rays of the moon are too powerful? SONG FIC ONE SHOT


_I do not own the Kingdom Hearts franchise._

_Xemnas, Saix and Organisation XIII belong to Square Enix, Disney and Tetsuya Nomura._

_The lyrics to 'Fullmoon' belong to the band Sonata Arctica._

_The bold letters are the song lyrics. This story is a song fic. It revolves around the lyrics_

_A/N – Hai guys!!! This is my first fan fic on DA, pweeaaase be kind! The song is called 'Fullmoon' by Sonata Arctica. You should listen to it, it's an amazing song. I'll post a link in the description. I also tweaked the lyrics a tad, changing she to he in the chorus and in the third verse and her to there might be some OOCness Enjoy!!_

**Sitting in a corner all alone,  
staring from the bottom of his soul,  
watching the night come in from the window, window**

The Lunar Diviner, Number VII, second in command, the one known as Saix sat in the cold corner of his quarters. The ever glowing Kingdom Hearts hung in the night sky. Gazing up he locked eyes with his Superior. Xemnas always guided him through his berserker stages. But this time it was different. He felt himself slipping to primal instincts.

**It'll all collapse tonight, the fullmoon is here again  
In sickness and in health, understanding so demanding**

"My beautiful Diviner" Xemnas whispered as he approached the cowering man. Saix let out a small snarl, before whimpering as he felt his Masters hand trace one of his elfin ears. "Please...Xemnas..just leave me..get away"

Xemnas raised an eyebrow.

"Number VII, we have been through this before. No matter what, I will help you through this. I cannot bare to see the one I care about succumb to such pain"

He knelt down before Saix and took his hand into his own. As he peeled the gloves off his hands he surveyed what the moonlight had done to his Diviner. Once smooth, pale, slender hands were now rough and fierce. Jagged nails had torn through the leather material of the gloves.

The moon outside began to glow brighter, causing the Diviner to go berserk.

**It has no name, there's one for every season  
Makes him insane to know**

A ferocious roar was heard throughout the Castle, followed by a gut wrenching scream.

Xemnas leapt backwards against the wall, pressing a hand against a gaping gash in his chest. Blood began to seep through onto the plush carpet of the Diviners lair. Glancing up, he locked eyes with a beast. He didn't want to fight. Behind those blazing red eyes, were those soft yellow glowing orbs of the man he loved. The only thing Xemnas could do, was run.

**Running away from it all**

Xemnas sprinted from the room. The berserker following close behind him. Each step he took caused him agony from his wound.

**"I'll be safe in the cornfields", he thinks**

'I must take refuge, as the moon glows he grows stronger' He thought to himself as she dashed through the grey corridors of the Castle.

**Hunted by his own,  
again he feels the moon rising on the sky**

On his route to escape he ran through theAddled Impasse. Upon hearing a more animalistic cry, he realised that running through the room had exposed the Diviner to greater rays from the moon. The large window featured Kingdom Hearts in all its glory. He needed to get away from the rays.

**Find a barn which to sleep in, but can he hide anymore  
Someones at the door, understanding too demanding  
**

He had to get out of the Castle. He had to get the Berserker away from the other members.

"I'll lead him into the Dark City, where no one will get hurt" He muttered as he sped through Twilights View.

**Can this be wrong, it's love that is not ending  
Makes him insane to know**

As he entered the Crooked Ascension he took a breather.

"I don't understand…why is Number VII acting this way-" Before he could complete his sentence, he heard the sound of laboured breathing behind him. As the barriers surrounds the elevator appeared, Xemnas turn quickly on his heel. Only to see the murderous eyes of his beloved.

"Xem..nassssss" Saix hissed. In a split second Saix rushed towards Xemnas, bearing claws and teeth.

**He should not lock the open door  
(run away, run away, run way)**

Xemnas was slammed onto the ground as he felt the Berserker tackle him. Saix slashed at his face with razor sharp claws. Xemnas grunted in frustration as he kicked Saix off his fallen body. As he scrambled up, the Crooked Ascension reached Nothing's Call. He had to get out of the Castle. And fast!

**Fullmoon is on the sky and He's not a man anymore**

Passing through the maze of Nothing's Call, Xemnas could hear Saix gaining speed. He was almost at the Brink of Despair.

**See the change in Him but can't  
(run away, run away, run away)**

His feet slapped across the bridge as he entered the harsh rain outside**. **

**See what became out of his man... Fullmoon**  
Glancing back, Saix was still trailing behind. There was nothing more Xemnas could do. He had to snap Saix out of the Berserker state.

**Swimming across the bay,  
the nite is gray, so calm today**

He halted in front of Memory Skyscraper. Gazing into the Neon signs he could see his memories on the screens. Memories of Xehanort, memories of Sora, memorise of the Organization and memories of the love he shared for Saix. Images of their first date, their first kiss and their first love making session flashed across the screens.

**He doesn't wanna wait.  
"We've gotta make the love complete tonight..."**

As the rain pelted down, he could see two glowing eyes approaching him. The rain caressed the cobblestone streets it created a misty effect. The Diviner appeared. His brilliant blue hair plastered to his face and his X shaped scar.

**In the mist of the morning he cannot fight anymore  
A hundred moons or more,**

Cocking his head up, Saix glanced at the moon before letting out a wolf like howl.

**He's been howling!  
Knock on the door, and scream that is soon ending  
Mess on the floor again...**  
**And then…**

Xemnas squeezed the gash on his chest before summoning his Aerial Blades. He had to fight. He dashed forwards and slashed Saix across the chest with his blades.

**He should not lock the open door  
(run away run away, run away)**

The Luna Diviner screeched as he felt his skin being torn. Gaining speed he lashed out at Xemnas, scraping his claws against the Enigmatic mans cheek. Xemnas gasped at the sudden pain in his cheek, stumbling slightly on the wet surface.

**Fullmoon is on the sky and he's not a man anymore  
Sees the change in him but can't  
(run away, run away, run away)  
See what became out of his man**

Saix took the opportunity to gain ground on Xemnas. He rammed his head into the Superiors abdomen, knocking the wind out of his lungs. Xemnas landed hard on the stone beneath him.

**He should not lock the open door  
(run away run away, run away)**

Xemnas felt the air escaping from his lungs as the Luna Diviner grasped his throat. He was straddling Xemnas' hips and grasping his two arms above the Superiors head. Saix let out a few wet grunts as he tightened his grip.

"Sai..Saix..please…It's me..Xemnas" Saix squeezed tighter. He felt Xemnas growing limp beneath him. He released Xemnas' hands and raised her claws in the air. A feral toothly grin spreading itself across her pale face.

As he brought his hand down Xemnas gasped.

"I love you!"

**Fullmoon is on the sky and he's not a man anymore**

As he closed his eyes, Xemnas felt nothing. Moments went by before he felt a soft hand trace the scratches on his face. Opening his eyes he stared into two eyes he thought we would never see again. The eyes of the Luna Diviner. He had tears streaming down his delicate cheeks, mixing with the drizzles of rain.

"Xemnas? Oh..Oh gods what have I done" Saix chocked as he tried to get away, only to slip over on the wet surface.

Xemnas sat himself up and crawled over to his fallen partner.

"Saix, It's ok, you had no control over yourself" He whispered to his Diviner. Saix sobbed uncontrollably in his arms.

"I could have killed you…I could have killed the only man I care about" He sobbed.**  
Sees the change in him but can't  
(run away, run away, run away)  
**

"But you didn't, yes I am hurt, but you controlled yourself. I'm proud of you my Diviner." Xemnas spoke, brushing mocha skinned fingers through Saix's blue hair.

**See what became out of his darling man**

Saix gripped a hand full of Xemnas' silver locks.

"You mean..I'm not punished Superior?" He asked, staring into his sunset orange eyes.

**He should not lock the open door  
(run away run away, run away)**

Xemnas chuckled deeply.

"You will be punished…but in a much different way"

Saix simply smiled.

**Fullmoon is on the sky and he's not a man anymore** **woah ohh**

He lifted Saix's chin, giving him a soft kiss on the lips as the rain continued to fall.

**See what became out of his man**

Fin


End file.
